Alone But Found
by Pandas-R-Cool22
Summary: Tilly's owners account has been frozen and now Tilly is lost and scared! A stranger finds her and takes her to some place new beyond neopia....
1. Chapter 1

**Alone but Found**

I DON'T OWN NEOPETS BUT I DO OWNTHECHARACTERS I MADE UP! SO IF THERE IS A CHARACTER WITH YOUR NEOPETS NAME PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

What is going on?

"Oh no," said Milly as she just found her account to have been frozen.

"What will happen to my pets and all of my rare items!" , she screamed as she had already knew the answer to her question.

"Well I better make a new account and find my nf's and tell them what happened." , she said with a sigh.

Inside Neopets( The Internet)

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Where am I? Where is Milly? She promised we would go to Faerieland today and go see the Poogle Races!" , screamed Milly's pet, ChillTilly123.  
It was dark and ChillTilly123 couldn't see a thing. She didn't dare move but she screamed for help! She was just a Kacheek who had just yesterday been painted with a Faerie Paint Brush! She loved her wings! She felt so graceful and free as she flew around thinking,'So this is how it feels to fly.' Now she was frightened and didn't feel so graceful or free anymore. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just go and walk around and find herself lost the next minute! So she just sat down and waited for something to happen. She sat for about two hours until she decided to see if anyone could hear her! So she yelled out into the darkness hoping someone would hear her!

"Hello? Anybody there? I am lost!", 'well I think I am', thought the Kacheek to herself before she turned around to see a strange dark figure holding a device that looked like a flashlight.

"Wh..who..are...yyou?" , stuttered ChillTilly123 as she stepped backwards.

"I am a friend. Don't worry I am like you! Well I was like you until I was found!" ,said the mysterious figure in a low but calming tone.

"What do you mean by you were like me?" ,ChillTilly123 said as she tried to make out the figure standing before her.

"I lost my owner too! I was scared too and I never moved from the place I was sitting in till a stranger helped me and took me to a better place!" ,said the stranger.

"A better place! Am I dead?" ,said the frightened and confused Kacheek.

"No no," he chuckled, "You are very much alive! It is just your owner has been forbidden to come back to this place and I am going to take you to a new place" ,said the stranger.

"FORBIDDEN!" ,screamed ChillTilly123.

"It is alright. Come with me and I will explain everything." , the stranger said calmly so he wouldn't make her feel any more frightened than she already was.

"How can I trust you? I don't know who you are or wh.., she was cut off by the stranger as he shined the light at her eyes.

"Hey what was that for? You nearly blinded me!" She screamed in anger.

"My name is Judore. I am a Lupe and you can trust me." , he told her in a reasurring voice.

After several minutes passed Tilly talked.

"Well I am ChillTilly123. You can call me Tilly for short." ,she said as she walked towards Judore.

He took her hand and lead her to the place he was once led to by a stranger many years ago. He could feel her tense as he grabbed her hand. He knew it might be awhile before she fully trusted him.

* * *

K hope you liked it! Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough! K on to the next chapter!

_Pandas-R-Cool22_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone But Found**

OKAY I DON'T OWN NEOPETS BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED IN THIS STORY!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For some reason Tilly seemed very familiar to Judore but he just shrugged it off and began to hear the noise of the people doing their daily errands in the Lost Frozen City. Even though the city was called the Lost Frozen City it was nice and warm. Well it took them about three hours to get there but they finally made it!

"Well here it is the Lost Frozen City!" ,exclaimed Judore.

"Wow! It's really big!" ,shouted Tilly in excitement.

"Yes it is! Well let me take you to my home it is near the forest we have here." said Judore.

"Um...well..." Tilly still didn't trust Judore fully but finally she gave in.

"Okay well lets go then" said Tilly

So they started to walk to the forest and on the way Tilly got really excited when she saw the toy stall! She ran up to it and started to play with some of the toys on display until Judore told her that they would go back tomorrow and he would buy her one! Tilly saw kindness in Judore's eyes ashe told her that he would buy a toy for her. She was so happy to know that she would have some item to hold that would be her own. On the way toJudore's houseTilly noticed that the Lost Frozen City had a bit of everything here and there. The city had some pottery from the Lost Desert, sea shells from Maraqua,Tombola items from Mystery Island,Dubloons from Krawk Island, Faerie Furniture from Faerieland, Ice Cream from Terror Mountain, Haunted Weapons from the Haunted Woods, and a lot of other stuff from everywhere in Neopia. She noticed a lot of rare items too!

"Wow! Look at all of those rare items!" exclaimed Tilly as her eyes started to sparkle with excitement and her wings started to flutter. Tilly's wings haven't fluttered since the day before...well before she woke up in the dark!

"Yes those are rare items but only to one's mind are they rare. There are things in life that are more truely rare than those and things more precious to the heart." said Judore.

Tilly looked up at Judore and saw pain in his eyes. The type of pain you see when someone has lost someone or something very dear to them. Tilly felt her heart ache as she saw Judore's pain in his eyes. It was very quiet for awhile. The silence was then broken by Judore's kind voice.

"Well lets keep moving then. I bet you're really tired and hungry! Here let me carry you the rest of the way."

"Um...it's okay I can walk or flyand I'm really (yawn) not that tired..." said Tilly.

Judore didn't really believe that she wasn't tired. He heard her cute little yawn so he just picked her up and put her on his back. Tilly tensed when she was picked up but then she relaxed. She was beginning to trust Judore more and more every second. Judore had a kind and loving presence. He may have looked bad but really underneath his exterior was the most beautiful soul anyone could imagine. He was also very wise or at least that is what Tilly thought from that statement he made about things more precious in life. Then Tilly started to fall asleep on Judore's back.

'Seems like she's asleep.' thought Judore.

He started to walk even slower so he wouldn't suddenly wake Tilly up. Judore suddenly got the feeling again that he knew Tilly somehow. Questions kept poking at his brain.

'Why does she seem so familiar to me? Did I know her or someone like her before?'

Judore kept thinking and thinking. Finally he saw his house when he stepped out into the clearing of the vast forest. When he got inside he laid Tilly down on his small but comfortable bed. Tilly mumbled something and Judore thought that she must be dreaming. He thought it was probably about her life before she lost her owner, which was over three hours ago. He knew how it was to lose your owner and he also knew how it was to lose someone you love. Not that he didn't love his owner, but there was someone else very close and dear to him. His eyes started to water but he held in the tears. He walked to the kitchen to cook dinner and hoped Tilly's dream would be a wonderful dream.

* * *

K well hope you all like the story so far! Sorry i didn't give much detail to what Judore or Tilly look like beside a few things here and there. You can use ur imagination to see how Judore and Tilly look! K til the next chapter! 

_Pandas-R-Cool22_


End file.
